Appreciating
by Who needs coordination anyways
Summary: “Snuggled?” Blair offered. Chuck gazed at her affronted, “No! No snuggling! Just...”Blair cut in again, “Lying in a bed together, while holding someone and actually sleeping, which is also known as snuggling.” A fluffy ChuckBlair oneshot. TV based.


A/N: Yes, I know. Yet another Chuck/Blair. But I couldn't resist. It's mostly fluff with a bit of angst. Is there really any other way to do it?

* * *

**Appreciating **

Blair sighed as she slid down against the door. She didn't know what had happened to her lately.

The façade she had been wearing for years, the one that held up against every disappointment, every moment she suffered for appearances, it was crumbling.

She had known for so long that Nate wasn't really hers.

The fact that he slept with Serena seemed to come at a point where she'd already realized it, it was merely a sign that things were deteriorating faster than before.

But even then she held on. She knew he wasn't hers to hold anymore and she clung so tightly it made her sick.

The wall around her, it wasn't even crumbling, it had been demolished and she wasn't quite sure how she felt.

The freedom was liberating and she was living in this new rush with both relief and regret. Blair wasn't used to acting impulsively, it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

After all, it was this freedom that led her to Chuck. Just thinking about his devilish smirk and dark eyes made her hands clench.

What was she doing?

Falling in love with the biggest womanizer to ever exist in all of Manhattan, that's what she was doing.

He had probably slept with any and every girl she had ever known, including her own house staff. Then again that might be stretching it.

She was sure even Chuck wouldn't consider the bulky laundress employed at the Waldorf household.

But he hadn't been the sleazy, scumbag Chuck Bass when he stared into her eyes and told her how amazing she was after her rather interesting performance at VictorVictrola.

Or when he bought her the Erickson Beamon necklace. He was so uncharacteristically thoughtful that she wasn't sure what he was planning.

She smiled, remembering how he told her about his butterflies. He looked terrified, and what had she done? Told him to murder the things.

She could be so heartless sometimes but it was nearly mechanical at this point.

She involuntarily responded to try and protect herself; the hurt from some many years had hardened her.

A soft knock on the door startled Blair and she scrambled forward on her knees allowing the door to open.

The maid gave her an odd look, "Miss Blair, you have a visitor, shall I send him up?"

Blair rubbed at her face absently glowering at her reflection. Her hair was a mess; she had pulled it out of its elegant twist after the horrid dinner.

All the Upper East Side's most influential _adults_, not even people her own age shaking their heads at her sadly. Murmuring under their breath, "And it seemed like they were so happy. I heard she even had tried the ring on."

Her tears would have washed away her make-up but anticipating this ahead of time she had worn water-proof. "Yes, please."

The maid nodded, closing the door on the way out. Blair glanced at it briefly before lying down on the carpet and slipping off her black sling backs.

She didn't even know who it was. It could be some street skulker who wanted to rob the place by claiming he knew Blair.

She should have asked who it was.

The door was pushed open gently; no knock this time and Blair considered reaching for her heels again, just in case she needed a weapon.

But the face that loomed over hers was very familiar and at the moment very amused.

Chuck lifted an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing exactly?"

She rolled her eyes at his smirk, "Planning ahead, see? I'm already on my back."

His lips lifted into a full devious grin at this, "Well, it's impolite to leave a lady lying alone."

He lay down beside her on the plush carpet letting his fingers intertwine with hers.

Blair watched him out of the corners of her eyes; he was staring at the ceiling while tracing patterns with his thumb on her hand. "What has you so moody Bass? I'm the only who just had to deal with an unbearable amount of 'Oh, poor Blair' for nearly three hours."

Chuck turned his head towards her and she scooted over so she could be closer to him, "I want people to know."

Blair frowned; she didn't even need to ask what he meant. She had been thinking about him more than she wished to admit and that same sentiment came up a frighteningly large amount of times.

But that involved Nate finding out which was bound to be an explosion. Not that he had any right to because he slept with her best friend_while_ they were dating.

And since when has Chuck Bass ever been the needy one? The one initiating the long-term relationship?

Those butterflies must be monstrous.

Instead of answering Blair slid her hands under his suit coat and pulled it off of his shoulders. He watched her carefully; he never could tell what Blair was planning. It unnerved him.

He was the epitome of the love 'em and leave 'em and now he was not only wanting a relationship.

He was giving his heart to someone he knew was just as likely to take care of it as she was to smash it into thousands of pieces.

It would most likely be thrown back at him. When Nate came groveling back because he knew no other way Chuck knew he'd be left on the sidelines.

But right now, right now Blair only had eyes for him.

And he hoped these moments would stick with her when the time came to choose. And that she would see this wasn't just a small crush, he truly cared.

She tossed his jacket behind them and moved closer still but Chuck held her hand more tightly. "Not tonight, Waldorf."

Blair froze in place, oh that was just wonderful, not even the biggest womanizer in the state of New York, who had by the way, already slept with her twice was refusing her.

She tugged her hand out of his and stomped over to the bed pulling off her party dress and getting under the covers in just her slip.

Chuck watched her interestedly and when she looked back at him anger burning in her eyes she bit out, "I'd thought you'd recognize a dismissal when you saw one but apparently not. If I had known it was going to be this troublesome for you I would have written out directions."

He turned to the door with a sigh and Blair watched with her arms crossed still fuming. But he only locked it and when he turned around he started unbuttoning his shirt as well as his pants.

Blair averted her eyes, although she had seen far more of him on more than one occasion, "Who says I'm even interested anymore?"

Chuck didn't say a word but smirked at this and turned off the light before getting into the bed and lying beside Blair, "I want to try something, are you willing?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What sort of something? If it involves cheap vinyl I can tell you no right away."

He snorted loudly, "Right, Blair Waldorf in cheap vinyl, the run of the mill cop route or a security guard maybe? That's not what I meant. I...uh...I was wondering if..."

Blair was tempted to turn the light on; unfortunately it would have revealed her disbelieving grin.

Chuck Bass the smoothest of them all was stumbling over his words and while talking to her no less. "You were wondering what?"

He paused and she started reaching for the lamp, this was just too good.

She could only imagine how uncomfortable he looked but he pinned her arm down. "I don't think so. Really, I'm having some problems verbalizing what I'm thinking and your first thought it to laugh at me. Now I won't even tell you."

Chuck rolled away from her and she nearly did laugh. "Chuck, come on, you can ask me. But I can't promise I won't laugh."

He flipped onto his back before covering his face with his hands, "Can I just hold you?"

Blair stared at his form through the darkness then chuckled, "Very funny, what did you really want to know?"

He sat up and started getting out of the bed, "I shouldn't have asked."

Blair watched him wordlessly, "You really just want to hold me?"

Chuck nodded slowly as if he was suddenly unsure, "I've never been in bed with a woman and just..."

"Snuggled?" Blair offered.

Chuck gazed at her affronted, "No! No snuggling! Just..."

Blair cut in again, "Lying in a bed together, while holding someone and_actually_ sleeping, which is also known as snuggling."

He glared, "Can we please not call it snuggling? Isn't there some other name for it? Like appreciating?"

Blair smiled slightly, he was so sweet and not in the way Nate would sickeningly call her pet names and use forced compliments.

Chuck did actually enjoy spending time with her, not just physically and she was finding she did too. "Alright, maybe appreciating would work but just so you know it's still definitely snuggling."

Chuck flopped back down onto the bed and pulled her against him, "Screw whatever it's called I just want to be near you." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she tucked her head under his chin comfortably.

She let her hands rest against his chest and sighed, they fitted together so well.

Within a quarter of an hour both of them were sleeping deeply and a hefty laundress waddled her way into the room to look for dirty clothing.

She saw the two in the bed and shook her head fondly while muttering in a deep tone, "They're snuggling."

Even in his state of unconsciousness Chuck heard the comment and cringed awake. He was appreciating, not snuggling.

Chuck Bass didn't snuggle.

As Blair shifted restlessly, he rubbed her back soothingly and found himself not really caring what it was called.

He then decided to clarify that statement; Chuck Bass snuggled with Blair Waldorf and only Blair Waldorf.

* * *

A/N: I just needed something light amidst all this uncertainty. Hope you enjoyed it! And to subtly call attention to the fact that all authors adore reviews, they would be nice. If not for me do it for Chuck/Blair. 


End file.
